I Never Thought I'd See the Day
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Princess Salvia is alone in her castle, drowning in the horrid waves of her eternal misery. Fortunately, there's just one person out there that saves her from the darkness temporarily. He comes to her window every night, and they join hands.


**Author's Note: **I got the idea to write this story from listening to _I Never Thought I'd See the Day_ by _Sade_. It's a nice song. Anyway, Paul is in his late teens in this story while Princess Salvia is...well, you'll find out when you read the story. :)

* * *

_**I Never Thought I'd See the Day**_

* * *

Breathing softly and calmly, the beautiful female gazed out of the window that pictured the outside world, a world that she was unable to touch. She was confined to her castle, never to leave. The poor girl was cursed. If she even attempted to flee her castle, there would be dire consequences. Trapped and seemingly behind bars like being in a prison cell, the female only felt sorrow and never ending darkness. The darkness consumed her and caused her to cry during the deepest of nights.

There were times when she could be at peace, but those times only came to her during the night. _He_ would come to her room and visit her up in her castle. _He_ would bring her immense comfort and push all of her fears, remorse, and darkness away. When _he_ was there with her, she actually felt _happy_ and not alone. _He_ would give her amazing company and it warmed her heart to no end, especially when they joined hands and gazed into each other's eyes. It was like heaven to her. Everything became archaic and sacred whenever they were together. It brought her smiles, joy, and warmth.

Right now, she was bathing in the sun's evening light. The little warmth it gave her caressed her skin and touched her hair. Lifting a hand, she used a brush to run it through her blue locks. She was waiting for _him_ to show up. Usually he came at night. Her comfort wouldn't dare show up during the day or possibly the evening. The night was only for him. Only the night could carry him to her castle where she was trapped. Only the night could bring him to her.

When the sun finally removed itself from the sky, the moon took its place, coloring everything in its soft light. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she gently set her brush down onto her nightstand and brought her attention back to the window, eagerly anticipating _his_ arrival. The beautiful female didn't have to wait too long, though, for he made himself known by appearing at the bottom of her castle. He was just standing there while staring up at her window, the moonlight gracing him.

"Salvia!" his voice penetrated her ears, the sound of it making her smile in pure glee and merriment. Butterflies wasted no time in attacking her belly and she placed her hands upon the windowsill, peering down at him in elation. "Salvia, are you awake at this hour?"

Salvia resisted the urge to giggle. A hand flew to her mouth and her smile widened. "Of course I am awake at such an hour, Paul!" she declared in her melodic voice. "I am always awake for your arrival."

Nodding his head, the young man below, Paul, started making his way up the castle wall, using overgrown vines to haul himself up higher and higher. Nobody else lived in the castle except for the Princess Salvia, he knew. Paul first found out that someone actually lived there when he had gone exploring. He found an abandoned and archaic castle in the middle of a lonely forest, discovering a beautiful princess inside.

At first, he had been stoic and indifferent to her. She seemed so filled with joy at the sight of him when they had first laid eyes on each other. The girl chattered excitedly to him and seemed so…_happy_ to see him even though he was a complete stranger to her. She constantly kept wanting to touch him as if she had never laid a finger upon another living soul in an unhealthy amount of time. Tears had occupied her eyes and had spilled down her cheeks. Those had not been tears of sadness, but tears of immense relief and happiness.

Noticing that she had seemed so ancient and beautiful, Paul had also learned that she hadn't seen another living person in so very long. He found out about her being cursed and bound to the castle for all eternity. For some unfathomable reason, she didn't age either, which was a part of her curse. The poor girl couldn't step a foot outside the castle and had to remain in the castle forever.

Deciding that he would not leave her alone, Paul made a commitment to visit her every single day during the night. He would never go see her during the day or evening because he was always busy with other things in his life. However, he would always make time for her because she deserved it.

Still making his way upwards towards the open window that the princess peered through, Paul recalled his feelings that he held for Princess Salvia. He had been seeing her for several months now, almost a year. Their relationship had developed quite nicely. They would lie in the large bed of her quarters, telling more and more of each other's past and background, where they come from, what they were like in society, what they liked, etc. Paul started to really enjoy the girl's company and thought that she was most wonderful to be around. She always brightened his day and _always_ caused him to smile inwardly even though he really didn't want to. Her smiles were contagious and he always couldn't help but to allow one to spread his lips whenever the princess showed a smile of her own.

Paul would stay close to her while they relaxed in the bed, showering in the moon's light that shone through the open window of the girl's room. Their hands would be joined and they would just gaze into each other's eyes whenever they had no more words.

Finally reaching the window, the ravishing princess reached a delicate hand down towards him. Paul did not hesitate to take it. She helped him up and through the window and the male stumbled forward a bit, almost bumping into the blue haired princess. His clumsy actions caused her to release a few vivacious giggles. Her giggling almost made him grin.

"It is so splendid to see you, Paul," Salvia informed him cheerily, grasping his hands with her own smaller ones. "Well, it is always wonderful to see you."

"Same here," chattered Paul as he brought them over to the bed. They both sat down simultaneously, hands never parting. "Do you want to talk tonight or do you want to lie down with me?"

Salvia seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding her head and grinning from ear to ear. "I would like to lie down with you, Paul. I am feeling quite weary this night," she answered him kindly.

Paul nodded and then they got comfortable on the bed, lying close to each other and squeezing each other's hands while they stared into each other's eyes. As he gazed upon her beautiful face, Paul had to desperately resist the urge to kiss her. He really wanted to do so, but he didn't want to do it without her consent.

Princess Salvia allowed her eyes to flutter shut, unaware of the urge Paul was resisting. She snuggled closer to him and breathed out a soft and tired sigh. "Paul…" she murmured sleepily, gaining his attention.

"Yes, Salvia?" Paul wanted to know, running a thumb over her knuckles.

"…I love you…"

Paul's eyes widened and he looked at her face again, blinking a few times in perplexity and disbelief. "Salvia?" he mumbled, unsure if she really meant that.

The female did not respond. She had fallen asleep.

Paul released one of her hands to run it through her hair. After that, he let his fingers brush along her soft cheek, enjoying the way her skin felt beneath his fingers. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"I love you too, Salvia," he whispered to her even though he knew that she would not hear him say it. He shut his eyes and then allowed sleep to whisk him away into dreamland.

He never thought he'd see the day where he and the princess could actually say those three special words to each other…


End file.
